To facilitate and extend the shelf life of products, such as, for example, chemicals, foods, and pharmaceutical drugs, from manufacture through distribution, a temperature-controlled supply chain (sometimes referred to as a cold chain) is generally required. An unbroken cold chain, for example, generally includes an uninterrupted series of storage and distribution activities, which consistently maintain a product's environment within a desired, relatively low, temperature range. Consequently, packaging used in the cold chain must often maintain a product's environment within the desired, relatively low, temperature range for an extended period of time, thereby ensuring that the product's temperature stays within a proper temperature range for the entire duration of the cold chain transmission, from manufacture to end use.